Pixies Again?
by FowlFan1
Summary: Artemis finds out that a relative of Opal Koboi is on the lose, and must help stop her. Artemis has to become a student at a new school in order to find out more about this pixie. Rated T for fight scenes.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, so please review! The story is based on something I wrote in 7th grade, but many aspects were changed to make it better. There are OCs, but I will make sure not to make them perfect characters. If you have any ideas, just let me know! Also, there will be no Hartemis in any of my fanfictions, sorry. Takes place after TLG.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, the series belongs to Eoin Colfer. Only the OCs are mine.**

 **Prologue**

Artemis was stressed. Foaly had just called him to let him know that there's an evil pixie, related to Opal Koboi, aboveground that had kidnapped Holly. Foaly said that he needed Artemis to help by going and meeting someone who knows her and gaining more knowledge about her plan. To help, Foaly sent Artemis a file on all the information he could find about her. It read:

Name: Emerald Koboi

DOB: 4 May 1928

Known relatives: Opal Koboi (sister), Diamond Koboi (mother), and Mica Koboi (father)

Current location: United States of America- currently enrolled at Cedarwood High School, posing as a human student.

"So, what do you think?" Foaly asked after Artemis finished reviewing the file.

"I think I'm going to be a foreign exchange student at Cedarwood High," Artemis replied, proceeding to prepare to save the world yet again.

 **And that's the prologue! Please review! Also, Emerald's age, well, I don't exactly understand how fairy ages work, so... yeah. I will update ASAP.**


	2. Cedarwood High

**Here's the next part of the story! Read and review please! Any suggestions, let me know!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. However, Emerald, Alice, and any other OCs are my creation. Now, on to the story!**

* * *

Artemis approached the school cautiously. He didn't know what kind of people were there, besides an evil kidnapping pixie, and wanted to be careful who he ran into while he was there. While standing at the entrance, he was approached by a student. She had brown hair that reached the middle of her back, and large framed blue glasses. She smiled at Artemis happily.

"Hello, are you the foreign exchange student from Ireland?" she asked him.

"Yes, I am," Artemis replied.

"Okay, great. I'm Alice, and I will be guiding you around the school while you're here," she introduced herself, holding out her hand for a handshake. Artemis shook her hand. A look of recognition crossed her face. "You wouldn't happen to be Artemis Fowl would you?"

Artemis smirked. "Yes, I am he."

"Cool, well, let's go, I'll show you around a little before school actually starts." She led Artemis through the door of the school. He followed.

"So this is the library," she said, gesturing to the double doors on the right just inside the entrance. "If you don't mind, I'd like to show you the library. I have a friend who may want to meet you as well."

"That's fine, as long as your friend isn't one of those crazy fangirl types. Besides, I'd like to see what kind of a library American public schools have," Artemis replied, sincerely hoping he wouldn't have to deal with any more crazy fangirls. He'd had quite enough of them. How does it make sense to show how much you love someone by mobbing them, screaming at them, and tearing off pieces of their clothes? Thankfully, Artemis had Butler to keep them from getting too close whenever he went out in public. But now, Butler was not here. Artemis shuddered, thinking of what may happen if he happened to run into one of _them_ while he was at this school.

"No, she's not like that," Alice replied, laughing. "And about our library, well, it might look impressive at a glance, but upon closer inspection, you will notice that in many series, books are missing. But anyway, here it is." She opened the door, gesturing for Artemis to go inside. He did, immediately scanning the room for possible threats. He spotted none, just a lot of random highschoolers sitting at tables and talking, on the computers finishing homework, or reading. Alice approached a smaller girl, sitting at one of the tables. She appeared to be getting in some last minute studying. Alice set down her book-bag in an empty chair across from the girl.

"Hey, Olivia," Alice greeted her.

She looked up at Alice. "Hey, Alice, what's up?"

Alice smiled. "Well, I just wanted to introduce you to someone. Olivia, this is-"

"Artemis Fowl II, pleased to meet you," Artemis interrupted.

"Yeah, same," Olivia replied, shocked. "But aren't you a book character?"

He smiled his vampire smile. "That's what you were supposed to think."

Alice broke back into the conversation. "Yeah, okay, anyway, Olivia, he's a foreign exchange student here, and I'm showing him around the school. I was going to take him to a few other places before school starts."

"Okay, that's fine," Olivia said.

"Great. Let's go, Artemis," Alice said, picking up her bag and heading for the door, Artemis following behind.

"So, where are we going next?" Artemis asked casually.

"Well, I figured I'd show you the band room next," she replied, still walking.

"Oh? What instrument do you play, if I may ask?"

"Trombone, for my fifth year."

They continued walking, making their way through the crowded hallway. Eventually they made it to the end of the hallway and the doors to the band room. Alice paused and turned to Artemis.

"A bit of a warning before we go in. The people in the band are... a bit strange. Just try not to question the weirdness inside, okay?" she warned.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at Alice. "Okay, but can you elaborate?"

"Ummm... no, not really," Alice said. She opened the door, and Artemis entered. Inside was chaos. A large group of students mingled across the large room, conversing loudly with each other, laughing, gossiping, etc. Artemis looked for someone who resembled the picture of Emerald that Foaly had included in the file. No one fit the description. Alice went around, introducing Artemis to some of her friends. They greeted Artemis with strange phrases (typical American teen slang) that Artemis, for all his genius, could not figure out the meaning of. They sounded like morons talking like that. Though what was stranger was one person Artemis was introduced to instead of saying "Hello," or even any of the strange slang the others had used, this kid simply made a strange sound, similar to that of an indri lemur.

"So, this is what you meant by 'a bit strange?'" Artemis asked Alice.

She shrugged. "I guess that was an understatement. I've been around them for so long that I sort of just ignore it now. Just remember this- don't question them, for usually there is no reason."

Artemis nodded. _The things I do for my friends,_ he thought. The bell rang, signaling the students to head to class. Alice led Artemis to her first class.

"First hour is Gifted Biology," Alice stated to make sure Artemis knew what class it was that they were heading to.

Artemis nodded. "Science, at least they're teaching you Americans _something_ useful."

Alice looked at Artemis quizzically. "What did you think we were being taught?"

"From what I overheard in the band room, absolutely nothing." Artemis instantly regretted phrasing that sentence in that way, worried that he had offended Alice. But he felt better when he heard her laugh at what he'd said.

"No, the teachers _do_ teach useful things, it's just some students chose to ignore it." Artemis smiled. He was starting to like Alice. **(A** **/N: NOT in the romantic way, just clarifying)** She was the sanest and most intelligent person he'd met at this school so far.

"You said the course was 'Gifted.' Does that mean that the students in the class are more intelligent than the other students taking the course?" Artemis asked.

"Well... sort of. Yes, that's what it's supposed to be, but not all of the students in these classes act like they should be in these classes," Alice replied. She honestly wondered how some of the students in the Gifted classes passed the test to get in.

Artemis was thinking about this. If Emerald was anything like her sister, Opal, then she'd want to be in the classes for the smartest people in the school. Meaning, that Emerald was likely to be in this Biology class.

When they entered the classroom, Artemis found that, as usual, he was right. In the middle of the classroom, was a female student who matched the picture in the file exactly, minus the pointy ears. She was shorter than all the other students in the classroom, and had straight, long black hair with a single green streak in it. Artemis decided to verify with Alice anyway. "What is the name of the student with the green in her hair?" he asked.

"Oh, that's Emerald. I'd suggest staying away from her, she's not really the friendliest person in the school. She thinks she's the best person to ever have lived on this planet, and keeps talking about her plans to unite the world. She gets really annoyed whenever someone mentions her height," Alice responded, looking disgustedly at Emerald.

 _Well, then, that's definitely Opal's sister,_ Artemis thought.

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter! Oh, and did anyone catch what I did with the names of Opal's relatives? I'll let you guys figure it out. ;) Also, something random, but I realized this the other day: So, opal is the birthstone for September. Artemis's arch nemesis is Opal Koboi. Artemis's birthday is in the moth of September. Coincidence?**

 **I need your input: If Artemis were to be in the school band, based off of personality stereotypes, what instrument would he play, and why? This will be used in the future, if not in this story, then in a sequel. Please help!**

 **Also, thank you to YokaiAngel for reviewing the last installment. Read and review, guys! :) Next chapter will be up as soon as it's finished. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
